Buru Buru no Mi
The Buru Buru no Mi (Kana and Kanji: ブールーブールーの実; Romaji: Būrū Būrū no Mi; English: Bool Bool Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its consumer to use an expenditure of stamina and physical contact with an entity as a means of shifting any of the entity's booleans from one option to the only other option. It was eaten by Koshi Froúrio. Advantages WIP.. Weaknesses In order to subject an entity to the power of the Buru Buru no Mi, the consumer has to both expend an amount of his or her stamina and physically contact the entity as he or she is expending his or her stamina. As such, the Buru Buru no Mi can only be used so many times before the consumer is exhausted by his or her usage of it and the Buru Buru no Mi can't be used at range. Other than that, the standard devil fruit weaknesses apply. Techniques * Charge Bull (Romaji: Chāji Buru; Kana: チャージ・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's electrical polarity from negative to positive or from positive to negative. * Effect Bull (Romaji: Efuekuto Buru; Kana: エフェクト・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's subjection to an effect from yes to no or from no to yes. * Gender Bull (Romaji: Jiendā Buru; Kana: ジェンダー・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's sex from male to female or from female to male. Notably, this maneuver does not work on species with more than two sexes. * Purple Bull (Romaji: Pāpuru Buru; Kana: パープル・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's frequency from blueshifting to redshifting or from redshifting to blueshifting. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the greater or lower amount of frequency this maneuver will give the consumer's target. ** Blue Bull (Romaji: Burū Buru; Kana: ブルー・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's frequency from redshifting to blueshifting. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the greater amount of frequency this maneuver will give the consumer's target. In addition, by utilizing this maneuver on the electromagnetic radiation around him, the consumer can hasten the electromagnetic radiation into beams or rays of intense heat. ** Red Bull (Romaji: Reddo Buru; Kana: レッド・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's frequency from blueshifting to redshifting. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the lower amount of frequency this maneuver will give the consumer's target. In addition, by utilizing this maneuver on the electromagnetic radiation around him, the consumer can slow the electromagnetic radiation to the point where the consumer will be able to manage subjecting the electromagnetic radiation to his or her busoshoku and thereby mold the electromagnetic radiation into a variety of accessories and shapes. Including, of course, wings! * Speed Bull (Romaji: Supīdo Buru; Kana: スピード・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's speed from fast to slow or from slow to fast. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the faster or slower this maneuver will make the consumer's target. * Strength Bull (Romaji: Sutorengusu Buru; Kana: ストレングス・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's strength from strong to weak or from weak to strong. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the stronger or weaker this maneuver will make the consumer's target. * Temp Bull (Romaji: Tempu Buru; Kana: テンプ・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's temperature from cold to hot or from hot to cold. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the colder or hotter this maneuver will make the consumer's target. * Tough Bull (Romaji: Tafu Buru; Kana: タフ・ブル) - Is a maneuver where the consumer will alter his or her target's toughness from fragile to tough or from tough to fragile. Notably, the more stamina that is expended on this maneuver, the more fragile or more tough this maneuver will make the consumer's target. Trivia WIP... Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit